Thought She Knew
by aznJEDI13
Summary: Guy reflects on his relationship with Connie and how suddenly everything fell apart. PLEASE READ & REVIEW!!!!


****

Thought She Knew

By aznJEDI13

Disclaimer: Disney owns the Mighty Ducks. I own the plot and any original characters in this series. 

****

Notes: This was written as pure fun. I hope that this does not offend anyone and if it does I did not by any means do it on purpose. 

Just a quick story about Connie and Guy. It's in Guy's point of view. Another speculation on how they broke up if they did. 

I apologize ahead of time because I didn't have time to fix the grammar and all that fun stuff!

**__**

She was my once in a lifetime

Happy ending come true

Oh, I guess I should have told her

But I thought she knew

I remember the day we said goodbye.

__

What? How could you? 

__

I'm sorry Guy, it just happened. 

She said it was an accident. She said she didn't mean for it to happen. She said that it didn't mean a thing. It hurt to much to breath though. It hurt to much to look her in the eyes. It hurt too much to speak. I was empty inside, it just hurt too much. 

__

Speak to me Guy, please. Say something…I'm sorry, really I am. 

I turned my back. I couldn't find the words. My heart felt as if it had been ripped from its place, broken into a million pieces, shattered into oblivion. 

There was nothing to say. 

She started to speak, but stopped herself. She started to move forward, towards me, but stopped herself again. I listened to her foot steps as she went the other way. It burns my soul so much, burns me to the cores. I yearn to feel her lips against mine, her body crushed against mine. 

I'm hollow inside without her.

I'll admit, I'm nothing without her. 

There is nothing to smile about, nothing to laugh about. Life doesn't seem worth it with her gone. 

It's her fault right? It's her fault we said goodbye. It's her fault she kissed that other guy. Right? No, no its my fault. I let her slip away. I let everything become the way it is now. 

We're all different then before, I should've realized that we are different from before. We should've been able to change, to grow through our relationship, but we couldn't.

And so we said goodbye.

**__**

She said I took her for granted  
It's the last thing I would do  
Oh, I'll never understand it  
'Cause I thought she knew

__

Why? How could you do this to me?

I don't know. It just happened.

So that's it?

That's it, I guess.

I couldn't find an answer. I turned away from her beautiful and placid face. I couldn't let her see my tears. Confrontation was too much. It just brought back the pain. I couldn't stand the pain. The pain reminded me of the past too much. 

And so I turned away from her, places she went I avoided. Glances she gave I ignored. Calls she gave, words she spoke, I turned my back from. It was easier that way. 

She didn't understand. Perhaps, she truly never understood and she never will understand – I'm nothing without her though – nothing. 

**__**

I thought she knew my world  
Revolved around her

My love light burned for her alone  
But she couldn't see the flame  
Only myself to blame  
I should've known, I should've known

She was my world - my everything.

I lived, breathed off her. Off her gentle kisses and soft touches, off her tender caresses and serene voice, off her body pressed against mine. 

__

Guy talk to me please. 

I didn't see her again until we were forced to attend Eden Hall together. Even then I couldn't say the words I felt to her, I couldn't admit how much I was lost without her. And so I turned away, pushed her away more than she deserved.

__

Please Guy, talk to me. 

I exploded finally, on the way to Eden Hall – anger, bitterness, lonliness, remoarse – just all got the best of me. 

__

Guy, why can't you just talk to me?

Cause I can't stand the sight of you! 

The look of pure hurt still blisters my mind, contracting, contorting – haunting my every thought. 

I loved her, truly I did and to know – to see such hurt in her eyes hurts me even more. Yes, I was stupid and now I am ashamed. There is nothing I can do now either. 

__

Wait! I had screamed. _Wait! Connie, I'm sorry! Connie please!_

My words, my voice, was nothing then. Nothing – she refused, she ignored, and I hurt oh so much more. The pain in her eyes, in her beautiful features, continues to haunt my dreams and I know they will forever. 

**__**

A heartful of words left unspoken  
Now that we're through  
I tell my soul to have the silence broken  
Oh I thought she knew

We don't say much anymore. We go on, live our lives and pretend we didn't matter to each other. 

Pretend.

I never thought I'd use that word when it came to me and Connie. 

We never pretended anything – we truly did love each other. 

I can't speak to her and she can't speak to me – we don't say much. It hurts but I know there's nothing I can do. I can look and I can watch, her every move, her every word, but there is nothing else I can do. A silence has settled between us. I wish for it to be broken, I wish for it to go away. 

But the pain is too much. 

And when we do speak, we speak out of anger and it burns so badly. 

Sometimes I speak accidently, sometimes I forget where I am and more importantly _who_ I am.

__

We let up, simple as that. 

No, you let up. I played hard. 

She had pushed me, shoved her helmet into my stomach. This was not the Connie I had known for so long. 

We fight so much.

Neither one of us is willing to give in, neither one of us will give in. Our foolish pride, our stupid egos won't allow these wounds to heal and won't allow us to mend that seemingly unreparable friendship. 

Why do we fight so much? 

We argue at every chance. We bite each other's heads off, we scare those who had known us so well, or so they thought. 

We call each other names, both to each other's face and behind each other's back. Why do we? 

__

You know this ninja stuff makes you look, I don't know…

Ruggedly handsome?

Amazingly stupid. 

**__**

I thought she knew my world  
Revolved around her  
My love light burned for her alone  
But she couldn't see the flame  
Only myself to blame  
I should've known, I should've known

It's my fault. I know.

I let her slip away.

I pushed her away.

I regret it, so much and I know there's nothing I can do. 

I can't hate her for betraying me. I can't hate someone I love – how can you hate someone you love? How can you despise a heart like your own? 

I won't ever forget what went on. I won't forget her soft and gentle kisses, her caresses, her touches…everything about her. 

There is bitterness, there is lonliness and I suppose I must keep on living. I must forget the best thing that I had in my life and how I let it go. 

__

Guy…

Connie…

We talked later on in the year, after Han's death, after Orion split up the Ducks. Something inside of me, that had been dead for a long time, came alive again. I felt good for the first time in ages. 

__

I'm sorry.

Me too. 

Forgive me?

I could never hate you. 

She smiled at my reply and closed her eyes in pain as the tears fell. I hugged her to give both of us the comforted that we needed. One of our own was gone, what were we suppose to do? 

__

Can I hold you? 

I had asked. 

Please, it makes everything seem okay. 

She replied.

**__**

She was my once in a lifetime  
Happy ending come true  
I guess I should have told her  
But I thought she knew

And after the funeral, after Bombay and Conway showed up, every thing went back to normal and we ignored each other again.

I figured it was easier for her and for me that way. 

I'll never love anyone the way I loved her. 

She was just my childhood crush and my school boy love, but she was really my first love. Maybe even my true love. 

Why did she stab me in the back? 

Why? I sometime wonder.

Should I have told her, should I have expressed the feelings that I held for her deep inside the inner most parts of my soul? 

Yes, she was wrong to go behind my back. But she couldn't keep waiting for me to come around. 

It was my fault then.

I should have told her, I should have. 

I thought she'd be there forever, I thought we'd be forever. I thought I didn't have to tel her how I felt.

I thought she knew exactly what my heart yearned, but couldn't say. 

****

I thought she knew  
I thought she knew  
I thought she knew  
I thought that she knew

__

Guy? 

It all fell apart one day. She asked me a question and as much as I wanted to answer it, I couldn't.

__

Say it.

She had demanded the words, but I couldn't. I was in the pitt of my stomach, on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't. I don't know why.

Why not?

I couldn't explain to her my feelings. She wouldn't take my answers – all she wanted to hear was three simple words. I give everything up just to go back to that day and say those words.

Maybe she'd be here with me now.

It's not hard, Guy, look I'll say it. I love you Guy.

I know it was my fault she slipped away. I know it was my fault I overheard her aruging, I saw her kiss him. It was my fault. Yes I know. I let her slip away – you could even say I pushed her away.

I have to tell him. I can't just pretend like everything's all right between us. Guy and I are over.

Yes, its my fault. I should have told her – I should have. 

But I thought she knew. 

****


End file.
